Are You Gonna Go My Way
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1993 |difficulty = (Classic) (Sweat Mashup) |effort = (Classic) (Sweat Mashup) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Sweat Mashup) |dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mode = Solo |pc = (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) |gc = (Remake) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |audio = |pictos = 59 (Classic) 56 (Mashup) |nowc = GonnaGoMyWay GonnaGoMyWayAR (Mashup) }}"Are You Gonna Go My Way" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a young woman that seems to be a hippie. She has magenta hair, a bandana, a tank top, a blue vest, blue-and-purple pants, a pink-and-yellow belt and white-and-purple sneakers, and a yellow glove. She has a sky blue outline. Remake In the remake, she looks very different as she now has a different color scheme. Her hair is orange and her tanktop is yellow, her bandana is hot pink, her vest is now purple and pink, her pants are now purple, her belt is now yellow and blue, and her sneakers are now white-and-yellow. She appears to have a darker shade of blue for her outline, she also looks more realistic and her glove is now blue. gonnagomyway coach 1@2x.png| gonnagomyway coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is like an alley with a multicolored map of the United States on the wall, flower symbols, and direction signs. Mashup Are You Gonna Go My Way has an unlockable Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''Satisfaction'' *''Firework '' *''Venus'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) *Are You Gonna Go My Way '' *''Venus'' *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' GM *''Satisfaction'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Punch with both of your arms twice. Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up with a peace sign. AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move 1 Just Dance 3 Are You Gonna Go My Way Lenny Kravitz.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 Just Dance 3 Are You Gonna Go My Way Lenny Kravitz (1).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Punch with both of your arms twice. ( ) AreYouGonnaGoMyWayGM1.png|Gold Move ( ) AYGMWMUGM.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Are You Gonna Go My Way is featured in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Disturbia * Jamaican Dance * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Appearances in Playlists Are You Gonna Go My Way appears in the following Playlists: ''Just Dance 3'' * Rock * Pop! Pop! * Oldies but goldies Captions Are You Gonna Go My Way ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Hi All * Hippie Cheers * Hippie Groove * Hippie Plane * Hippie Swim * Woodstock Trivia * The Beta dancer of ''Futebol Crazy appears in the Sweat Mashup, but only for the Xbox 360 version. For the Wii and PS3 versions, only the pictogram color is changed (from green to purple). ** Also, in the Kinect version, there are no balls coming from anywhere. * In the Mashup, the pictograms for the coach are in a darker shade of blue. * Are You Gonna Go My Way s Sweat Mashup is the only one in where the original coach appears. * (Sweat Mashup) is the final unlockable Sweat Mashup in . * The coach s mouth glitches for four seconds at the end of the routine. * On Xbox 360, the routine has some pictograms glitches: ** A pictogram fades away before its related move is performed. ** Some pictograms slide faster than others. ** Near the end, there is an incorrect Gold Move pictogram: it shows a move that is actually not supposed to be a Gold Move. *** The Gold Move effect accompanies the pictogram but the move is not counted as a Gold Move.https://youtu.be/rENvO5PYCn4?t=210 **** This is the second routine where a Gold Move does not give any points, after Proud Mary. * Despite the song being released in 1993, it is is included in the "Oldies But Goldies" playlist. **This could have happened because of the way the dancer is designed. * In the menu assets for the remake, the coach s glove seems to be more blue than blue-purple. * In the preview gameplay, the song title is written as "Are You Going My Way". ** However, it is kept the same in the video title. * Sometimes, a glitch happens on the Xbox 360, which makes Gold Move 2 not count. * In the remake, some pictograms have reversed duplicates. * This is the only mashup in Just Dance 3 to not have the starting dancer in the middle of the icon. The Futebol Crazy dancer is in the middle instead of the Satisfaction dancer. ** Addtionally, Satisfaction is the only male dancer in the mashup. Gallery Game Files Gonnagomywaysquare.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' Gonnawaymashup.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' (Mashup) Gonnagomyway.jpg|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' (Remake) areyougonna_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) gonnagomyway cover@2x.jpg| cover Gonnagomyway.png|Pictograms Gonnagomyway jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Gonnagomyway jd3 menu wii.png|''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' on the menu (Wii) Gonnagomyway jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Gonnagomyway non gold move.png|Non-counted Gold Move pictogram (Xbox 360) Gonnagomyway mouth glitch.png|Mouth glitch Gonnagomyway different preview title.png|Differently written title in the preview Others Screenshot.just-dance-3.1200x675.2011-12-16.55.jpg|Gameplay GonnaGoMyWay Background FINok 700.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way Teasers Are You Gonna Go My Way - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Are You Gonna Go My Way - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Are You Gonna Go My Way - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 Are You Gonna Go My Way (Mashup) 4 Stars|Wii Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way (Sweet Cyborq Reaper Presents)|Xbox 360 Extractions Just Dance 3 Extract Are You Gonna Go My Way Just Dance 3 - Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz References Site Navigation de:Are You Gonna Go My Way es:Are You Gonna Go My Way pl:Are You Gonna Go My Way ru:Are You Gonna Go My Way Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables